


West, Young Man, West

by BannedBloodOranges, Rabenherz



Series: Smoke Gets In Your Eyes [1]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Fan Vidlet, Fanvid, Gen, Prologue, Trailer, Tribute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BannedBloodOranges/pseuds/BannedBloodOranges, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabenherz/pseuds/Rabenherz
Summary: The game was rigged from the start.
Series: Smoke Gets In Your Eyes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628497
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	West, Young Man, West

**Author's Note:**

> Non-profit fun only.
> 
> The courier referenced in this video is Rabenherz's courier, hence why they have been tagged as co-creator.

_Pull down my sleeve, bury my flag_   
_Whistle for a stranger, one two three **bang**!_   
_One two three **bang!** _

_I am a survivor_

_West, young man, west_

**_I'm Always Walking as Somebody Else_**  
American Murder Song

* * *

[Courier Six](https://vimeo.com/395469462) from [MidnightGallery](https://vimeo.com/user80752244) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
